


A Day Off

by Settiai



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Friendship, Kissing, One Shot, Yuletide, Yuletide 2015, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be their day off. Why did things never go as planned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mnemosyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne/gifts).



"This is _not_ how I planned on my day going," Sabine grumbled as she threw herself behind a nearby crate, just in time to avoid the weapons fire heading straight in her direction.

A few feet away, from behind her own crate of hopefully-not-too-explosive-materials, Hera let out a snort of laughter that was surprisingly cheery considering the situation. "It wasn't in my plans either, Sabine."

Sabine let out a few curses under her breath. "Three hours," she muttered. "We left them alone for _three hours_ , and they managed to get themselves locked up."

"Try to look on the bright side," Hera said, still sounding more amused than worried. "At least Chopper got in touch with us before they were transferred off planet. It would have been much more difficult to rescue them if they were already on a ship."

Before Sabine could reply, another burst of weapons fire went over their heads, missing by a fairly significant amount. Part of Sabine felt like she should be insulted by how bad the Stormtroopers' aim was, but she wasn't quite at the point where she could be so blasé about people trying to kill her. Not yet, at least. Even after three years on the _Ghost_.

Of course, another year or two, and she suspected it might be a different story.

Sabine glanced over at Hera. "I can't help but notice that you don't seem to be all that worried that we're penned in by Stormtroopers."

The corner of Hera's mouth twitched, as if she was trying not to smile. It was painfully obvious that there was something she wasn't saying.

It took everything that Sabine had not to insist that Hera let her in on the plan right then and there. She trusted Hera, really, she did. Mostly. It was just that Sabine wasn't all that good with being kept in the dark, not when it involved her personally. Betrayal tended to do that to a person.

Still, she'd promised Hera that she'd try to do better at trusting her and the rest of the crew. Even if she didn't like it.

"I assume you have a plan?" Sabine asked, trying to keep her voice casual.

Considering the way Hera tilted her head slightly in her direction, a knowing look on her face, Sabine didn't think she quite succeeded. She'd tried, though. That had to count for something.

"Do you trust me?" Hera asked suddenly.

Sabine hesitated, just for an instant. She didn't mean to do it, but it was almost second nature. She'd been burned more than once in the past, after all.

Blind trust wasn't something she was good at, even when she knew there wasn't any reason to doubt Hera.

Hera was still looking at her, the look on her face curious and maybe a bit hopeful. But not judging, despite the fact that Sabine _knew_ any of the others would have answered immediately without even a hint of hesitation.

Sabine took a deep breath. Then she nodded. "Yes."

A quicksilver smile flashed across Hera's face. "How big of an explosion can you pull off with what you have in that bag you're carrying?" she asked, as if she hadn't had any doubt whatsoever what Sabine's answer would be.

Who knew? Maybe she hadn't.

Despite herself, Sabine felt her own mouth twisting upward into a smile. "How big of an explosion do you need?"

*

As distractions went, blowing up a fuel container was a pretty good one. Admittedly, Sabine hadn't actually _planned_ for it to also take out a few TIE fighters alongside it, but wasn't necessarily a bad thing to kill two mynocks with one blast. Besides, it gave Hera plenty of time to do whatever the hell she had planned.

Which turned out to be a pretty effective way of incapacitating the rest of the Stormtroopers.

Sabine frowned inside her helmet as she looked down at one of the unconscious Stormtroopers sprawled out on the floor. "Seriously?" she asked, tilting her head. "What's the point of them wearing helmets if they don't screen out toxins?"

Hera reached up to put away her breather, as the rest of the poison gas she'd released was pulled into the vents. "Are you complaining?" she asked.

"Complaining? No, I'm not complaining," Sabine said, shaking her head as she reached up to remove her own helmet. "I'm incredulous, but I'm not complaining."

Shaking her head, Hera turned her attention back to the terminal she'd been hacking. "I think that I've found where they're keeping the guys," she said, frowning a little. "It looks like Ezra's escaped twice already, but they've caught him both times."

Sabine rolled her eyes. "Three hours," she grumbled again. "It wasn't even a full three hours."

Hera glanced over at her with an amused laugh. "It's better than two hours?" she suggested.

Sabine snorted. "Don't give them ideas," she said. "Knowing them, they might take it as a challenge."

For a second or two, Sabine thought that Hera was going to continue the conversation. Instead, though, she shook her head, the humor in her eyes fading slightly into something more serious. "Thank you for trusting me."

"Yeah, well—" Sabine reached up to rub the back of her neck, not quite meeting Hera's gaze. "I'm getting there."

For a moment, there wasn't a reply. Then a hand reached out to brush a loose strand of hair out of Sabine's face, tucking it behind her ear. Sabine jerked in surprise at the touch, her eyes darting up to meet Hera's.

There was a somber look on Hera's face. When she saw that Sabine was looking at her, she nodded. "I know that you are," she said seriously. "That's why I'm thanking you."

Sabine stood there for a moment, staring at her and biting her lip slightly. Hera had stepped closer to her at some point, so they were only a few inches away from each other. It was surprising just how much it meant for someone to trust her. It still didn't seem real sometimes, that she'd found people to watch her back who she trusted not to stick a knife in it at some point.

Not giving herself time to think about what she was considering doing, Sabine leaned forward and impulsively pressed her lips against Hera's.

As kisses went, it barely counted as one. Their lips brushed together for only a moment before Hera pulled away, her cheeks flushed a slightly darker shade of green than normal. It made Sabine smile, seeing Hera flustered like that. She was normally so composed that it was nice to see her a little ruffled, especially knowing that she was the reason for it.

Hera frowned at her, but Sabine couldn't help but notice that it didn't quite meet her eyes. "What was that for?" she asked.

Sabine grinned at her. "Do I need a reason?"

Hera crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Sabine."

She raised an eyebrow. "Hera."

Hera opened her mouth as if she was about to say something else. Then she closed it. "We need to go get the others," she said firmly, "but we are going to talk about this."

Sabine stared at her for a long moment. Then she nodded. "That works for me," she agreed. "Come on, let's go play hero."


End file.
